ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse and Genie
Mickey Mouse was the main Protagonist in all Cartoons and Movies. Genie was the tritagonist in Aladdin Franchise. Mickey Mouse and Genie were the Main Protagonists in Disney World Movie and Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures. Voice Mickey Mouse * Walt Disney (1928-1962/2013) * Wayne Allwine (1977-2009) * Bret Iwan (2009-present) * Chris Diamantopoulos (2013-present) Genie * Robin Williams (Aladdin, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Disney World) * Dan Castellaneta (Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar, Aladdin TV Series, House of Mouse) * Jim Meskimen (2008-present) Full Name * Michel Mouse Other Names Mickey Mouse * Sorcerer Mickey * Mr. Mouse * Mick (By Genie and Goofy) * Uncle Mickey (By Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse) * Runt, Mickey the Mouse, Squeaky (By Pete) Genie * Slave, Big Blue Lout (By Jafar) * Blue Boy (By Iago) Inspiration Mickey Mouse * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Genie * Robin Williams * Cab Calloway Personality Mickey Mouse * Heroic * Cheerful * Bashful * Friendly * Mischievous * Lazy * Adventurous * Clever * Romantic * Self-Spoken Genie * Flamboyant * Fun-Loving * Powerful * Comical * Benevolent * Compassionate * Kind-Hearted Appearances Mickey Mouse * Short and Slender Black Mouse * Cream (Sometimes White) Face * Black Tail * Black Nose * Red Cotton Fabric Shorts with 2 Oval Buttons * Red Robe * Blue Shorts * Yellow Shoes * Brown Shoes * White Gloves Genie * Slender * Muscular Blue Genie varying in Size * Pointy Ears * Hooked Nose * Curly Black Beard * Thick Black Eyebrows * Black Pointy Tail with a Gold * One Gold Earring * Gold Cuffs on Fists * Dark Blue Pants * Red Waistband * Red-Arab Style Shoes * Legs that are Misty Tall Quote Mickey Mouse * "Hya Pal!" * "Oh Boy!" * "Hot Dog!" * "Ha ha" * "Aw Gosh!" * "See ya Real Soon!" Genie * "Oh Al/Mick! I'm getting fond of you, Kid. Not that I wanna pick out curtains or anything." * "10,000 Years will gave you such a crick in the neck." * "Phenomenal Cosmic Powers...itty Bitty Living Space!" * "No matter what Anybody says, you'll always be a Prime/Friend to me." Occupation Mickey Mouse * Actor * Jedi Sorcerer * Others vary by Role Genie * Jedi Master Alignment * Good Affiliations * Disney Heroes * Resistance Goal Mickey Mouse * To Become a Jedi Sorcerer (Succeeded) * To tell Princess Minnie the Truth * To Destroy Jafar, Palpatine and Other Disney Villains (Succeeded) * To Free the Genie (Succeeded) Genie * To help Mickey become a Prince * To Train Mickey as a Jedi Knight (Succeeded) Powers and Abilities Mickey Mouse * Magic * Force * Cartoon Physically Genie * Cosmic * Lightning Weapons Mickey Mouse * Mickey's Lightsaber Likes Mickey Mouse * Minnie * His Friends * Dancing * Hot Dogs * Adventure * Video Games * Movies * Music * Holidays * Helping Others * Romance * Sleeping * Camping * Travel * Using Magic * Using his Lightsaber Genie * Freedom * Jokes * Chess * Pool * Parade * Dancing * Doing Impressions Dislikes Mickey Mouse * Pete * Jafar * Darth Vader * Disney Villains * First Order * Upsetting Minnie * Donald's Temper * Mortimer Mouse * Horror Films * Causing Pluto into Trouble Genie * Slavery * Losing * Itty-Bitty Living Spaces * Bringing People back from the Dead * Getting Snapped by Sebastian the Crab * His Magic used for Evil * Lies Home Mickey Mouse * Disneyville * Hot Dog Hills Genie * Agrabah Pets * Pluto (Dog) * Gubbles (Fish) Allies * Walt Disney * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Daisy Duck * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Jack Skellington * Aladdin * Flik * Peter Pan * Sulley and Mike * Simba * Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Wreck-It Ralph * Mr. Incredible * Baymax * C-3PO * R2-D2 * Stitch * Captain Jack Sparrow * TRON * Indiana Jones * Sam Flynn * Mushu * WALL-E * Iron Man * Captain America * Spider-Man * Star-Lord * Doctor Strange * Groot * Rocket Raccoon * Luke Skywalker * Anakin Skywalker * Yoda * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Jake Sully * Rey Skywalker * Poe Dameron * Finn * Ben Solo * Miguel Rivera * Hector Rivera * Nemo * Dory * Marlin * Squirt * Crush * EVE * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Admiral Ackbar * Leia Organa * Max Kanata * BB-8 * Lando Calrissian * Mrs. Incredible * Frozone * Jack-Jack Parr * Timon & Pumbaa * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Remy * Emile * Linguini * Jessie * Bullseye * Nick Wilde * Judy Hopps * Qui-Gon Jinn * Mace Windu * Emperor Kuzco * Tarzan * Carl Fredricksen * Russell * Dug * Kevin * Neytiri * Vanellope * Tiana * Prince Naveen * Louis * Rapunzel * Flynn Rider * Hook Hand Thug * Vladimir * Anna * Elsa * Olaf * Kristoff * Sven * Shank * Alpha * Beta and Gamma * Gill * Peach the Starfish * Avengers * Guardians of the Galaxy * Pub Thugs * Andy's Toys * BNL Robots * Na'vi * Fish Tank Gang * Disney Princesses * Disney Princes * Jedi Knights * Rebel Pilots * Resistance Pilots * Numerous Disney Heroes Enemies * Peg-Leg Pete * Jafar * Cruella De Vil * Ursula * Captain Hook * Hades * Emperor Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious * Chernabog * Scar * Oogie Boogie * Emperor Zurg * Hopper * Evil Queen/Old Hag * Maleficent * Claude Frollo * Syndrome * Randall Boggs * Hector Barbossa * Davy Jones * Gaston * Dr. Facilier * Mother Gothel * CLU 2.0 * Henry J. Waternoose III * Tamatoa * Bellwether * Ernesto de la Cruz * General Hux * Boba Fett * Alpha (Formerly) * Beta and Gamma (Formerly) * Darth Vader (Formerly) * Kylo Ren (Formerly) * Darth Maul * General Grievous * Count Dooku * Captain Phasma * Imperial/First Order Stormtroopers * Numerous Disney Villains Films * Fantasia * Fun and Fancy Free * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Mickey Mouse Cameo) * The Little Mermaid (Mickey Mouse Cameo) * Aladdin * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar * Toy Story (Mickey Mouse Cameo) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Fantasia 2000 * The Lion King 1 1/2 (Silhouette Cameos) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Mickey's House of Villains * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas * Ralph Breaks the Internet (Both Cameos) * Disney World Shorts * Steamboat Willie * Mad Doctor * Gulliver Mickey * The Band Concert * Thru the Mirror * Boat Builders * Brave Little Taylor * Lonesome Ghosts * Mickey's Christmas Carol * The Prince and the Pauper * Tummy Trouble (Cameo) * Roller Coaster Rabbit (Cameo) * Trail Mix-Up (Both Cameos) * Runaway Brain * Get a Horse! TV Shows * Mickey Mouse Club * Wonderful World of Disney * Mickey's 60th Birthday * House of Mouse * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey Mouse (2013) * Mickey Mouse Roadster Racers * Mickey's 90th Spectacular * Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures * Mickey Mouse Hot Diggity-Dog Tales Video Games * Aladdin (Video Game) * Kingdom Hearts Series * Epic Mickey Series Park Attractions * Mickey's PhilharMagic * Fantasmic! * Move It! Shake It! Mousekedance It! * Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire * Wonderful World of Animation * Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway Genie's Impressions as Disney/PIXAR/Marvel/Star Wars/Other Characters/People/Actors/Actresses in Movies/TV Shows/Outtakes * Arnold Schwarzenegger (Aladdin/Disney World) * Señor Wences (Aladdin/Disney World) * Ed Sullivan (Aladdin/Disney World) * Groucho Marx (Aladdin/Aladdin and the King of Thieves/Disney World) * Cab Calloway (Aladdin/Disney World/Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures) * William F. Buckley, Jr. (Aladdin/Disney World) * Peter Lorre (Aladdin/Disney World/Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures) * Robert De Niro (Aladdin/Disney World) * Carol Channing * Mickey Mouse from Steamboat Willie (Aladdin and the King of Thieves/Disney World) * Pinocchio (Aladdin/Disney World) * Arsenio Hall (Aladdin/Disney World) * Jerry Lewis (Aladdin/Disney World) * Walter Brennan * Sir Sterling * Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps * WALL-E * Bert (Dick Van Dyke) * Wreck-It Ralph (Disney World/Mickey Mouse Hot Diggity-Dog Tales) * Jack Skellington (Disney World/Mickey Mouse Hot Diggity-Dog Tales) * Flik * Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Disney World/Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures) * Sulley and Mike * Baymax * Mr. Incredible * Kraglin (Sean Gunn) * Yondu Udonta (Michael Rooker) * Doctor Strange (Benedict Cumberbatch) * Pub Thugs from Tangled * Anna and Elsa from Frozen * Chimney Sweeps from Mary Poppins * Rodney Dangerfield (Aladdin/Disney World) * Jack Nicholson (Aladdin/Disney World) * Airplane (Aladdin/Disney World) * Will Smith (Disney World/Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures) * Das Boat (Aladdin/Disney World) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Alec Guiness/Ewan McGregor) (Disney World/Outtakes) * Boba Fett * Eddie Valiant (Bob Hoskins) (Disney World/Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures) * Aladdin (The Return of Jafar/Disney World/Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures) * Jafar (Aladdin/The Return of Jafar/Disney World) * Darth Vader * Force Ghosts * Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) * Mace Windu (Samuel L. Jackson) * Star-Lord (Chris Pratt) * Adrian Cronauer (Played by Robin Williams) * Tinker Bell (Aladdin and the King of Thieves/Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures) (Intro Only) * Ariel * White Rabbit * Pumbaa * Pluto * Dumbo * Dopey * Geppetto * King Triton * Beast * Sebastian * Flounder * Iago * Uncle Sam * W.C. Fields * Fred Rogers * Elmer Fudd * Wolfman Jack * Richard Nixon * John Wayne * Bing Crosby * Bob Hope * Matthew Lillard * Edward G. Robinson * Curly Howard * Michael Jackson * Marlon Brando * Don King (Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures/Outtakes) * Darwing Duck * Scrooge McDuck * Woody Allen (Aladdin and the King of Thieves/Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures) * Forrest Gump (Tom Hanks) (Aladdin and the King of Thieves/Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures) * Robin Leach (Aladdin and the King of Thieves/Mickey Mouse Hot Diggity-Dog Tales) * Moses from the 10 Commandments (Aladdin and the King of Thieves/Mickey Mouse Hot Diggity-Dog Tales) * Thor (Aladdin and the King of Thieves/Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures) * Elvis Presley (Aladdin and the King of Thieves/Outtakes/Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures) * Harpo Marx (Aladdin and the King of Thieves/Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures) * Chico Marx (Aladdin and the King of Thieves/Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures) * Ozzie Nelson * Mts. Doubtfire (Played by Robin Williams) * Sorcerer Mickey (Aladdin and the King of Thieves/Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures) * Darth Maul * Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) * Albert Einstein (Aladdin and the King of Thieves/Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures) * Don Vito Corleone (Marlon Brando) (Aladdin and the King of Thieves/Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures) * Indiana Jones (Harrison Ford) * Dr. Alan Grant (Sam Neill) * Dorothy Gale from The Wizard of Oz * Robocop * ED-209 from Robocop * Marty McFly (Michael J. Fox) * Doc Brown (Christoper Lloyd) * TRON * Spider-Man (Intro Only) * Spider-Man 2099 * C-3PO * Private William Hudson from Aliens * Glinda the Good Witch of the North from The Wizard of Oz Fate * Having Friends together (Disney World)